El Manto
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: La manera en que Dick hereda el manto de Batman puede no ser la esperada. No hay trompetas y no hay glorias, sólo culpa.


Damian miraba hacia arriba, buscando a la única persona que le había dado cariño en su vida. Con sus cinco años, no podía decir que su vida fue triste o que al menos, lo que más recordaba era terrible. En realidad, apenas y rememoraba a su madre tras de un cristal, mientras que a él lo tenían lleno de cables y sentía una horrible sensación de entumecimiento en sus dedos, que hasta tiempo después identificaría como corriente eléctrica.

Cuando supo que tenía un padre, fue cuando este invadió la casa de su madre, en las alturas de las montañas, muy resguardada de los mejores espías. Allí, en donde le criaban para grandes planes.

Pintaba, sus manos combinaban los colores cálidos para el atardecer que miraba y lo ponía en el lienzo. Fue allí, cuando ese hombre de negro, de sombras y terrores abrió la pesada puerta de su cuarto de estudio con su madre echa un guiñapo, siendo arrastrada por sus cabellos y media inconsciente. Ese hombre que por momentos le pareció un demonio sin ojos, pero con una voz de pecado, profunda, era una nana que le aseguraba no volver a despertar como cerrara los ojos.

Sintió el abrazo, los dedos enguantados sobando sus raspones y quemaduras por el último entrenamiento. Su madre quería que fuera grande, al igual que su abuelo, así que, a menudo, si no cumplía con sus tareas, le esperaba una regañina con cicatrices que le ayudasen a recordar su lugar en el mundo y el que tenía que tener. Ese sujeto, se quitó la capucha: Damian quiso llorar junto a él, porque su manera en que le suplicaba perdón le estrujaba el alma, le hacía doler y lo sentía incorrecto.

Le envolvió en su capa y lo llevo lejos de las costumbres árabes, más cerca de la boca de la Lamía en Gotica, con sus costumbres de hielo y sangre, de deglución y cacería en donde le corono como su hijo más joven y en donde sus hermanos, con recelo de más o de menos, le subieron a los hombros o le pegaron, como parte de ser una familia.

Vivir con ellos no estaba mal, era bueno. Le gustaba, aun cuando llegaban muy de noche y en ocasiones no querían jugar o enseñarle a columpiarse en los aros o en las barras en el gimnasio de la casa. Cuando las tormentas azotaban los cielos e iluminaban los callejones, se iba a ocultar en los cuartos de sus hermanos o padre, quien fuera que estuviera esa noche... si no estaban y por alguna razón, allá afuera la ciudad era una hervidero de podredumbre con criminales haciendo de las suyas, Alfred le hacía campo en su propia habitación, leyéndole hasta que conciliara el sueño.

Hasta que una vez, ya no hubo más Alfred.

Luego, ya no pudo seguir yendo al cuarto de Jason.

Y… pasó, no volvió a saber de su padre.

Dick decía que volvería que mientras tanto, tenía que hacerle caso a Tim quién quedaría un rato a cargo de la mansión.

Pero estaba cansado, harto de no saber de su padre o de Jasón. Sabía que Alfred jamás volvería, pero nadie le decía nada sobre su familia, siquiera sus hermanos que se suponían eran los que lo amaban, sólo lo hacían sentir odiado, excluido por ser un niño tan feo y malo, y que por eso no merecía saber que sucedía, porque nunca formo parte de la familia para empezar. Así que con las fotos de ellos en las manos, se fue de la mansión, aprovechando que Tim llevaba llorando sobre el sofá toda la tarde.

Camino todo lo que pudo hasta poder tomar un taxi. El chofer le miro con escepticismo pero en cuanto el pequeño le mostro unos dólares, no hubo más que decir, excepto la dirección que había escuchado decir a Dick en más de una ocasión a Tim. Suponía que era un buen lugar para empezar a buscar. El hombre dudo un poco, ese mocoso no duraría ni cinco minutos en el callejón del crimen, pero, nuevamente, no era su problema. Ya había dejado que unos cuantos proxenetas violasen o golpeasen a sus chicas en su coche por una buena pasta… no tenía mayor inconveniente en llevar a un mocoso a la tumba por lo que era hacer bien su trabajo: conducir sin hacer preguntas en Gótica.

Damian agradeció el viaje y se dispuso a la faena, entraba y salía de los locales. Hasta que se detuvo delante de un bar, con finta extraña, casi deprimente, el sujeto de lentes lo detuvo, sorprendiéndose por lo pequeño que era.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí, enano? – Damian arrugo su ceño, no acostumbrado a que le trataran con tal rudeza. Sus hermanos eran menos groseros y todos los que conocía le saludaban con modales, con cuidado. Desde que llegase a este sitio, nadie le veía con admiración o con ternura sino con malicia y por momentos, Damian juraba que miraban a un pedazo de carne – Esta no es una guardería, vuelve con tus papis.

-Eso es lo que intento – Damian no se dejó amedrentar y el sujeto tuvo que admitir que el mocoso tenia los cojones de su jefe, y hasta un tono de mando muy propio de los que nacieron para gobernar con o sin cuchara de oro en esas trompitas astutas – Este es mi padre – Damian mostro a Bruce Wayne y luego a Jason Wayne. Clarisse se atraganto al reconocer al billonario filántropo y echo otra vista al enano, sin duda este que tenía enfrente era Damian Wayne, el príncipe más joven de la familia y el hermano de Jason.- ¿Lo has visto?.

-Niño, júrame que no has estado mostrando esto a medio mundo – Damian asintió - ¡Demonios! Escucha, vas a entrar… no, no, no confió en esto, mejor te llevo. Sé de alguien que puede darte las respuestas que buscas. Pero, no creo que le agrade verte.

Clarisse le dejo su puesto a otro, que mal miro a Damian, Clarisse le gruño de vuelta, asegurando dejar el mensaje claro: Damian estaba bajo su protección hasta que llegasen dentro. Condujo a Damian entre el mar de cuerpos sudorosos y viciosos, que apestaban a drogas y alcohol, que buscaban una salida de la cloaca que les tocó vivir. Damian sólo seguía, recordándose que lo hacía por tenerlos de vuelta, por tener a su familia unida de nuevo.

-Entra – Ordeno Clarisse, cerrando la puerta de inmediato – Ve al fondo, a ése que está ahí.

Damian no entendía pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Rápidamente identifico una cama, con sábanas blancas y a ¡Jason!, dormido, acostado a todo lo largo, con la mesilla de noche al costado decorada con estúpidas flores rojas. Corrió hacia su hermano, le sacudió, le reviso la respiración como le enseñaron a hacer y volvió furioso, reclamándole al hombre por su hermano.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Ordeno saber. Clarisse admitió que la pequeña cosa daba miedo, todo esponjado, listo para encajarle los dientes. Era hermano de Jason… hermano de Red Hood. - ¿Por qué esta aquí?.

-Porque yo lo traje – Damian se giró, tronándose el cuello. Clarisse supo que el infierno se desataría en poco. - ¿Qué hace el lord mocoso aquí, Clarisse?

-Volviste a beber – Reprendió con sutileza, sabiendo de antemano que nada de lo que dijera lo haría dejar el vicio, era así desde que Jason termino en coma – Por favor, ésta buscándolos.

-¿Y a mí qué?

Damian lo reviso de arriba-abajo, deteniéndose en esos viejos tenis que vieron mejores días y menos manchas de mierda. Esos pantalones que estaban sucios y los muchos tatuajes que sobresalían en esa bronceada piel a falta de camisa. El tipo pelirrojo llevaba una botella consigo, besándola como si fuera lo último en la vida, lo que lo anclaba a ella. Afuera el ritmo de la música dio brillo macabro a su sonrisa. Su bamboleo de caderas fue obsceno, ya que se pegó a Clarisse para susurrarle algo al oído y este, sonrojado y aturdido, lo deposito en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Jason.

En otras circunstancias Damian hubiese dicho que el pelirrojo era una persona atractiva, con sus pecas salpicadas en el rostro y esos largos brazos, una cosa que Tim solía buscar en sus conquistas.

-Largo – Dijo – Él no te necesita. No los necesita. Está bien. Yo lo estoy cuidando. Dile a Dick que se joda. Que deje de chingar. Que no venga a ayudar cuando ya pasó la cosa. Él que se fue a revolcar con kori.

-No sé de qué hablas – Esto empezaba a no oler bien - ¿Dick sabe?.

-Esto es tan típico entre murciélagos – Se rio – Por eso Jason se alejó. Le dolió pero las cosas ya no podían seguir. Luego vino esa misión.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-¡Puta madre! ¡No sabes! – Grito emocionado. Jason le había platicado acerca de tener un hermanito muy mono, al que rescataron de ser un asesino, de criarse entre Ras y Talia, por lo que ni Bruce ni ellos querían que Damian se manchara, así que no lo meterían a la dinastía murciélago pero nunca imagino que el desconocimiento en el que lo sumergirían llegaría a tanto. – Damian, soy Roy Harper el novio de Jason.

-Felicidades, son esposos… eso no me contesta: ¿Por qué mi hermano está dormido?

-En coma – Corrigió. Luego eructo. Damian omitió el comentario sobre modales. ¿Qué pudo haber visto Jason en tal desastre humano? – Damian, tu padre está muerto. Dick permitió que eso pasara cuando ignoro el llamado de su padre por estar jodiendo con una golfa tamaraniana. Jason trato de salvarlo y termino como lo ves.

Felicidades Roy, tienes el tacto de una lija. Acabas de traumar a tu cuñadito. Si Jason despertaba le metería tremenda patada, tendría suerte si le dejaba follarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y el que Damian no reaccionara no asustaba a Roy, que seguía bebiendo. Desde su punto de vista, todo era culpa de Dick y Tim que permitieron que el enano se aventurara afuera de la mansión a un sitio en el que podría estar ya muerto, violado, vendido, o pidiendo un jugoso rescate. Damian no se merecía la consideración de contarle que el otro negocio familiar era patearle los traseros al crimen, bailando el tango de la muerte con los psicópatas, con los sociópatas o con alienígenas conquistadores.

-Tu padre apenas alcanzo a ponerlo a salvo antes de caer – Conto – Él, yo, vi el video de seguridad de una florería, el único sitio en donde pudieron descansar de sus verdugos. Tu padre intento hacerlo, por ambos. Jason no lo consiguió y Bruce, bueno, él no ha tenido su funeral. La doctora Tompkins dice que Jason no tiene esperanza, pero, se ha mantenido sin asistencia, él aun respira por sí mismo, eso es suficiente para mí. Él puede hacerlo.

-No me estas contando todo – a Roy le pareció que Damian estaba más muerto que vivo.

-No me corresponde – Admitió – Ya hable de más. Dickybird y Babybird son los que te tienen que contar. Diles que viniste con el tío Roy, entenderán. Damian, te contaré algo – El pequeño se puso bestialmente atento – Solare es un bar, un sitio que Jason y yo abrimos hace un tiempo. Regentearlo no es ningún problema. Es el sitio donde podíamos escapar un rato. Rodearnos de nuestra miseria y recuerdos, era nuestro, es nuestro… pero, si por alguna razón, Jason no vuelve, yo voy a dejárselo a Clarisse, cuando a él no lo veas en la puerta, Jason estará muerto y yo muy lejos. No quiero que vuelvas a entrar.

-Es mi hermano.

-¡Es mi Jason! – Damian se contrajo en su sitio, sin poder rebatir eso.

Roy vio partir a Damian. Las sombras se lo tragaron entre las luces artificiales y la neblina. El sitio era un buen lugar para el esparcimiento, pero, ya no era una cosa que Jason o él pudieran disfrutar, no con las cosas como estaban. Roy arrojo la botella a lo lejos, estrellándola contra la pared. Se peinó su cabello y se subió sobre Jason.

Todos los días le daba su baño de esponja. Lo movía para que no se le hicieran yagas y le planchaba las fundas. Le cuidaba como Jason le procuraba en sus sobredosis. Le peinaba su negra cabellera y le regalaba piquitos en todas partes. En ocasiones, Roy abría los parpados para poder mirar los azules, intentando no olvidarlos, pero se desdibujaban a cada día. En otras, cuando el dolor era demasiado, Roy amaba a Jason, gemía su nombre y le lloraba, a cada vaivén que le laceraba le cantaba amor y perdón. Roy aprendió rápidamente a cargar con el peso completo de su amor.

Quizá Clarisse tenía razón y estaba haciéndolo con un cadáver.

A lo mejor era mejor… ¡No!, no podía estar pensando en ser él quien lo hiciera. Bruce dio todo por el inconsciente Jason Tood, que enfundado en el casco de Red Hood era un lastre, una carga… si el padre no lo soltó, no lo haría él que era su amante.

Damian no sabría jamás lo que Batman lucho contra Joker por Jason. Él no le diría que su padre fue acribillado en las puertas de la florería protegiendo a Jason, pero que antes de eso, Batman fue apuñalado, golpeado y hasta quemado. No le diría que no había funeral porque los pedazos que Joker dejo eran menos que reconocibles. Damian nunca sabría lo valiente que fue su padre y lo leal que Jason fue, al saber que se dirigía a su muerte y aun así, ir a cubrir las espaldas de su viejo.

Roy se aferró a Jason, a lo único que tenía.

Seis semanas después.

-Jason está muerto – Dick escupió su café. Tim por su parte, marco de inmediato al número de Roy, rogando porque fuera sensato y no les guardase demasiado odio como para prohibirles ver a su hermano, tener a Jason en la mansión como indicaban las costumbres Wayne – Pasé por Solare hoy después de la escuela.- A ambos ya no les importaba que su hermanito supiera todo.. O el cómo lo supo, ya que Damian dejo bien escondido su fuga. – Roy nunca volverá.

-Damy…

-No, Grayson, no hay ningún Damy – Dick volvió a sentir el desprecio sobre él. Primero había sido Tim, luego Roy… algunos de su miniliga de la justicia y luego su más grande tesoro. – Quiero saber… quiero escucharlo. Ese hombre debajo de la capucha de Batman cuando fueron por mí y él que Batman no se haya presentado, concuerdan con mi padre, con su muerte.

-Estás leyendo muchas novelas detectivescas, Damy – Dijo Tim – Bruce no era Batman. El mundo está lleno de coincidencias. Mejor, vamos por galletas.

-Quiero estar solo.

Damian se fue.

Timothy mal miro a su hermano. Desde lo sucedido, él había sido el único que apoyase a su hermano. En cierta manera entendía a Dick, él no atendió a su padre para dejar en claro que él era Nightwing, que era un superhéroe diferente y que estaba lejos de las alas negras de su protector. Comprendía esa independencia que pedía a gritos y lo compadecía.

-Damian nunca lo sabrá – Dijo Tim – Así que, creo que Batman tiene que regresar. Tu falla es tu responsabilidad.

-¿Me pides ocupar el manto? – Tim no supo que era más incrédulo, el tono o ver a Dick con la capa.

-Te digo lo que vas a hacer.

-Ten piedad, Tim.

-La tengo, te tengo lástima pero apenas vas a comenzar a pagar por el error. Preferiste a Korian que quería a Jason lejos de la jugada para quedarse con Roy y poder irse a su planeta como reina con consorte y no viste tras su plan, tras su alianza con Joker. – Dick gimió, herido de muerte – Algunas cosas son así. Nos queda ningún consuelo. Avanza, Dick, avanza porque tienes que cuidar de Damian.


End file.
